Matchmakers
by Electricutie
Summary: REPOSTED WITH EDITS TO FIT COMMUNITY STANDARDS! An Elite Guard fembot visits the base to inspect how Optimus Prime's team is running things, and she falls helm over stabilizing servos for Optimus, who feels the same way! Sari and Bumblebee notice this, and devise a plan to get them together. Cybertronian fun for all ages!


Shortly after the Elite Guard arrived on Earth, one of the younger cadets on the ship was ordered to live with Optimus Prime's crew for a few days to inspect how they were all holding up on Earth.

Optimus wasn't too pleased with this. He had a major feeling that Sentinel Prime was behind the plan. Why? Because Sentinel was well aware that Optimus was way more capable than him, and the only reason Optimus wasn't in the Elite Guard was because he had covered Sentinel's skidplate regarding the Archa 7 incident out of the goodness of his spark. Sentinel probably wanted to instill a feeling of superiority over Optimus, as per usual.

There was a knock at the entrance of the plant where the team lived. Bumblebee, who heard the noise first, called everyone over. "Guys! The snitch is here!"

Optimus walked over. "Bumblebee, what gave you the impression that the inspector Sentinel sent over here is a snitch?" he asked, which was met with an "are you serious?" look from Bee.

Sari skipped over to the overhead door entrance. "Both of you, stop it. You need to be on your best behavior if you're having a houseguest! That's what my dad always said…" she said wistfully. She pressed a button to open up the door. It revealed a fembot with a lime green paintjob standing right outside entering information into a datapad. She looked up and the first thing she saw was the big blue and red mech, and she was speechless.

Optimus had the same reaction. After about 15 seconds of straight silence, Bumblebee waved his servo in front of Optimus' face. "Um, hello? We have a guest!"

"Oh, um, right!" Optimus sputtered. "I'm Optimus Prime, and this is Bumblebee, and that's Sari."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance!" said the femme. "I'm Atomica and as you know, the Elite Guard sent me here to make sure everything is going smoothly."

That was the prettiest name Optimus had ever heard. "I—I'm Optimus Prime…"

"You already said that," Bee told him.

Optimus' cheeks turned purple with energon. "Um, sorry… Sari, will you show (y/n) to her quarters?"

"Of course, Prime! Follow me, Atomica!" Sari said.

After they left, Bumblebee confronted Optimus. "What was that about?"

"Um, nothing… it's just… she seems… like a nice femme," Optimus stammered.

Bumblebee smirked. He had kind of that face that SpongeBob had when he said "You like Krabby Patties, don't you Squidward?" "You like Atomica, don't you, Prime?"

"…she's charming… and that's all I'll say on the matter," Optimus said.

"Mmhm…" Bumblebee hummed with a grin before running away.

Meanwhile in Atomica's temporary quarters, Sari had just got done showing the Elite Guard cadet around and then proceeded to ask her questions about the awkward encounter with Prime a few minutes ago.

"So, Atomica. What was that about? You were acting kinda… blushy around Prime," Sari mentioned.

"Oh, that? Well, maybe… I think… he's… handsome?" Atomica giggled. "Not like Sentinel Prime. Ugh. He's such a jerk."

"That I can agree with," Sari chuckled.

Bumblebee ran over to Atomica's temporary quarters. "Um, Sari, you got a nanoklik?"

"Sure, 'Bee! What's up?" she asked him.

"Come over here! I got something to tell you!" the little yellow bot told her.

Sari looked back at Atomica. "Don't get into too much trouble!" she joked before leaving with Bumblebee.

"Okay, so I just talked to Prime about why he was acting so awkward around Atomica and he said that she's charming! I think that's code for 'I like her… a lot'!" Bumblebee told her.

"Really?!" Sari exclaimed. "Because Atomica just told me she thought he was handsome! Oh my God! But wait! What do we do with this information?"

"Well, I mean, have you seen Prime lately?" Bumblebee asked. "He's so stressed out. Look at him." He gestured to Optimus, standing in front of the computer system trying to detect AllSpark fragments. The leader let out a yawn, and then went back to monitoring the computers. "Tough is the life of a bachelor," Bumblebee said.

"He needs some love in his life," Sari sighed. "What do you say we make this happen?"

"I say, when do we start?" Bumblebee smirked.

The next day, Prime was monitoring the computers once again. Atomica walked out of her room and began inspecting things around the base. She saw Optimus on the computers, and thought to herself, "Come on, Atomica, just talk to him. You're going to be here for the next week. Make yourself seem friendly!"

Bumblebee walked into the commons area with Sari on his shoulder. "Attention everyone, our human friend has an announcement to make!"

"One of the best ways to bond as a group is to have a movie night, and so, since we have a new friend with us, I feel like this is the perfect opportunity to watch a cinematic masterpiece!" Sari announced. "That masterpiece, of course, is 'Titanic'! Movie starts at 8, and attendance is MANDATORY!"

"What happens if we don't attend?" Ratchet asked.

"You'll spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder…" Sari said eerily.

"Jeez, kid, alright," Ratchet said with a shocked stare.

Later that night, Sari and Bumblebee were discussing their plans. "Sari, why did you pick this movie? It looks boring!"

"To us, maybe, but grown-ups find the appeal in it for some reason. Maybe it's the romance," Sari said. "But if Optimus and Atomica are like any of the adults I know, they're going to fall in love with it, and maybe, just maybe, it will make them realize their true feelings for each other!"

"Well, we'll find out, because the movie is starting," Bumblebee said.

Much to Sari's surprise, the movie was a huge flop among the team. The moment that was the cherry on the crap cake that was this movie, was when Jack and Rose decided to do the whoopee inside a car. That made quite a few bots nauseous.

Still, it seemed like Optimus and Atomica were bonding over it! Well, over how dumb it was, but bonding nonetheless.

After the movie, everyone went to bed except Optimus and Atomica. Bumblebee and Sari were still up, but watching them from a distance.

"So, Prime…" Atomica said. "Even though it's only been like a solar cycle, I've kind of… found myself drawn to you? If that makes sense…"

Optimus froze. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Really?"

Atomica blushed. "Yeah… um… you don't have to say anything if you don't want…"

"No, Atomica, to tell you the truth… I felt the same way," Optimus admitted.

Sari and Bumblebee fist bumped.

"Oh, thank spark!" Atomica exclaimed. "I thought I was the only one." She then sidled up to him.

He put his arm around her, and they both fell into stasis that way.


End file.
